Generally, integrated circuits can employ millions of individual circuits to perform digital or analog functions. In turn, each of these individual circuits can employ hundreds, if not thousands, of individual electronic components. The creation and placement of these individual electronic components, such as transistors, resistors and capacitors along with their metal interconnects provide a significant design challenge. Computer aided design environments for digital functions have taken advantage of logic functions lending themselves to cell-based design approaches where the logic functions may be constructed of standardized cells. This level of design for analog functions has been impeded, since analog design involves specific tailoring of their components to meet design requirements thereby preventing the use of standardized cells. Improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.